The Breaking Point
by golden-dynasty
Summary: It was only supposed a simple plan to speed the progress of the (supposedly) dense dragon slayer and cowardly the celestial wizard. Who would've known that it could possibly ruin their relationship forever. It was never supposed to go that far. How did their matchmaking plans go so wrong. What effect could this have on the rest of the guild? Is this the end of Natsu and Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, if you haven't read my bio yet I'm not new per say to fan fiction I just haven't put any of my stories up her cause I'm a sacredly cat. Anyways this is the first story I'm posting on here so go easy on me. (It's a shame but I still have no clue how to operate fan fiction, don't judge me.) DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Silence… that's what followed the resonating sound of a slap in the middle of a heated argument. "Y-you bastard! I hate you I never want to see you again! Idiot Natsu!" the celestial mage yelled running towards the door.

"Fine it isn't like I care anyways, stupid Lucy!" Natsu yelled just before she reached the door. Lucy dropped her hands to her sides and turned towards Natsu the fierce look in her eyes rivaling his. "You know what Natsu I can't do this anymore you win. I quit team Natsu. She quickly turned around feeling hot tears begin to pour down her face. The pink haired dragon slayer punched a pillar into to splinters his expression shadowed. "DAMMIT!" He roared storming out of the guild.

"Oi, just… what…. What the hell just happened?" Gray said slamming his fist on the table. "Judging by what's been going on all this week. That was their breaking point and I don't think any of us could've stopped it from happening." Erza pushed her strawberry cake away and walked out of the guild.

Mira dropped to the floor and sobbed, "I never meant for this to happen! I didn't know it would go this far! I just wanted to help them! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Lissana ran over to her oldest sibling. "It's not just your fault Mira-nee we're all to blame."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Love it hate it? Sorry it's so short I'll make it longer next chapter. Please review to tell me what I should change or what I could do to make it better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter: **Mira dropped to the floor and sobbed, "I never meant for this to happen! I didn't know it would go this far! I just wanted to help them! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Lissana ran over to her oldest sibling. "It's not just your fault Mira-nee we're all to blame."

* * *

***1 week before***

"Waaahh~ that mission was so much fun!" Lucy yelled completely ignoring the weird stares she received. "Yeah for you it was fun, but for me it sucked" Natsu pouted looking away. Lucy smiled and looked at Natsu. "Aww come Natsu it wasn't that bad."

"Geez Luce you know it was bad if Happy didn't wanna go"

"Hmmm maybe he was just tired and wanted to spend time with Charle"

"Yeah, maybe but why didn't Erza and Boxer Boy come along?"

"Erza said something about a mission the master gave her and Juvia took Gray – OOF!"

"Oof?" Natsu turned and looked at Lucy. "I'm so sorry are you okay? I should've been watching where I was going." A smooth voice called out. "Ouch geez" Lucy rubbed her butt looking up to see who knocked her down. Lucy looked up to see a guy a little bit shorter than Natsu, green colored eyes, short thick brown colored hair, pale colored skin, with a blue and white colored jogging suit. He bent down and extended his hand out for her to take.

"Need any help standing up" the mysterious guy called out with his silky voice. "Um, Thanks" Lucy blushed taking his hand. 'Whoa he's hot.' "Lucy are you okay?" Natsu called out running toward the two of them. "Yeah Natsu I'm fine, it was an accident." Lucy said backing away from the guy.

"Um I'm sorry I was out for my daily jog. I wasn't really paying attention, my name's Blaze." The guy said with a dazzling smile. Lucy just stared at Blaze's smile sort of in a daze. "Yeah sure, let's go Lucy." Natsu noticed Lucy staring at the guy so he pulled Lucy away from Blaze.

"Wait Natsu don't be rude." Lucy started pull Natsu back over to the handsome guy waiting for them to return. "Sorry about that he's just a little anxious to get back home; I'm Lucy by the way that's Natsu."

Blaze smiled, "No way! The famous Salamander?! This is awesome and you're the beautiful celestial wizard Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail right?!" Lucy blushed "W-well I wouldn't go as far as beautiful…" Natsu growled under his breath moving closer to Lucy.

"Yeah well that's great and all but like Lucy said I'm really anxious or whatever that means to get home so yeah hope not to see you again and buh bye." Right before Natsu could grab Lucy, she moved closer to Blaze. "So Blaze you sounded pretty excited about Fairy Tail, would you like to come and see the inside of the guild?" Lucy said trying to ignore Natsu's comment.

"Really! That sounds awesome." Blaze jumped up and hugged her. Lucy's whole face exploded into a crimson color, which made Natsu even angrier. Blaze released her and started blushing as well. "Ah um sorry about that just I just got really excited"

"A little **too **excited" Natsu seethed turning to walk away. "Come on Lucy let's go." "Cut it out Natsu, geez what's wrong with you?!" Lucy yelled slapping him upside his head. "Sorry again Blaze, should we get going?"

"Oh yeah let's Go! Im so pumped!" Blaze said grabbing Lucy's hand. "Lead the way." Natsu smacked Blaze's hand away. "She can show you the way without you touching her thank you." Natsu grabbed Lucy and they begin to walk towards the guild. "N-natsu wai – what are you?" Lucy blushed.

"Hahahahaha what are you blushing for weirdo?" Natsu smiled seeming a little bit happier. "Come on Blake!"

"Uh Natsu-san its Blaze"

"Ahahaha I don't care" Natsu said with a smile. "Natsu! Geez could you be anymore rude" Lucy smacked Natsu again. "Geez i'm sorry okay"

They continued walking to Fairy Tail Natsu and Lucy not once letting each other's hands go the whole time. Laughing and talking with Natsu while engaging in conversation with Blaze. "Ah looks like we're here!"

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Blaze" Lucy smiled sweetly.

Pushing the door open Natsu, Lucy and Blaze walked in. "WOAH! Lucy this place is so HUGE~" Blaze yelled grabbing Lucy causing her to let Natsu's hand go. Natsu growled glaring at Blaze. He walked over to the bar with Blaze and Lucy happily chatting in tow. "Welcome back Natsu how was the mission?" Mirajane smiled at Natsu. "It was lame no action whatsoever. We just had to attend some stupid birthday party and perform" Natsu complained flopping onto the bar stool "Hey Mira! I'm back!" Lucy greeted. "Welcome back Lucy and who might this handsome fellow be?" Mira gestured towards Blaze.

"Yeah Lucy who's the hottie" Cana added in before grabbing another barrel from behind the bar.

"Woah Lu-Chan he is pretty cute where'd you pick him up?" Levy said bouncing on to the bar stool next to Natsu.

These comments caught the attention of all the other Fairy Tail girls and soon they were walking over to the bar too saying things like:

"He's a total babe" "Waaah no fair Lucy has Natsu and now this hottie too!" "I think he looks way better than Natsu" You're kidding! He looks way better than all the guys in the guild!" "Introduce us Lucy!" "Yeah what's his name"

"Now, now everyone you're making him nervous" Mira said trying to quiet everyone down. "And your making me want to puke" Natsu mumbled slumping on the stool. "Ahem, everyone this is Blaze. He wanted to check out the guild so I decided to bring him." Lucy gestured towards Blaze telling him to talk.

"Um hey everyone I'm Blaze! Nice to meet you." Blaze rubbed the back of his head as he saw all the girls fawn over him. As the girl bombarded Blaze with questions, Lucy made her way to the bar. "So Lu-Chan you never answered my question. Where'd you meet Blaze at?" Levy said wagging her eyebrows. Lucy turned towards Levy. "Oh, I bumped into him on the way to the guild." "Hey, hey Natsu! Why so down?" Cana swung her arm around Natsu taking another swig of her booze.

"Back off Cana there's nothing wrong with me, it's just that Blaze kid smells funny. I don't like him." Natsu turned to look at Blaze. 'His smile is so sickening I want to punch him in the face!' Mira chuckled and put a hand over her mouth with a look of amusement on her face. "My, my are you jealous Natsu?" "Wha- Jealous?! Of what him?! Why would I be jealous of him?" "Maybe because he got more attention from Lucy than you." Cana added. Natsu scoffed, "No way! Why'd I want that weirdo's attention?" Cana and Mira smiled, "Because you're in love with her."

* * *

**Soooo I know I screwed up pretty bad. I was watching the Amazing World Of Gumball and I was distracted so i'm really sorry i'll revise it later. Please review so I can improve.**

**-Zeph**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again~ Sorry for not updating sooner, i've been writing away i my handy dandy notebook. I've even uploaded a new story; The Immortals . It's pretty good, so check it out. Anyways, thanks for the reviews they make me blush. You guys are awesome, so stick with me kay?**

* * *

**Previously On TBP:****Natsu scoffed, "No way! Why'd I want that weirdo's attention?" Cana and Mira smiled, "Because you're in love with her."**

* * *

Natsu was not in a good mood. Lucy was at the bar chatting happily with Blaze, Cana, Lisanna and Mira. Lucy hasn't had a solid conversation with Natsu in a week. 'And it's all because of that stupid guy Blaze' Natsu thought angrily. "I hate that guy"' he mumbled slamming his head on the table solemnly. "Hey Natsu!" Natsu perked up hearing Lucy call over to him. "Come here for a minute". Natsu stood up and rushed over to Lucy.

"Yeah? What's up Luce?" Mira giggled noticing Natsu's sudden excitement.

"Well Mira had the idea that we should take Blaze on a mission with us, just so he can see Team Natsu in action." Lucy said grinning widely. "So what do you think?"

"Please Natsu-san, it would be an honor. I'd love to see it! The great salamander in action." Blaze piped up looking at Natsu.

Natsu's aura darkened and he wore a crooked smile. Lucy looked at him with pleading eyes. "N- S-s-s-sure...why not. It'll be...fun." Natsu said through gritted teeth. "Alright!" Blaze jumped up and patted Natsu on the back. "Thanks Natsu-san! You're the best!" Natsu grimaced while Blaze continued to pat his back. This went unnoticed by only Lucy. The other three girls smirked knowingly. Natsu had enough of Blaze touching him so he set his back on fire, burning Blaze's hand. Blaze let out a yelp. "Oh no! Blake our you okay!?" Natsu yelled out with fake concern. "I'm fine Natsu-san, but it's Blaze not Blake."

"Yeah, yeah. I just got so 'fired up' for the mission that I couldn't control myself!" Natsu lied with a look of triumph on his face. "It's okay don't worry about it." Blaze said returning to his seat next to Lucy. "What happened Blaze? Are you okay?" Lucy said concerned. Natsu made a disgusted face at Blaze, then turned around. "I'm fine Lucy-san thanks." Blaze rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Hey Natsu! Wanna hang at my place later? We promised to have movie night, remember?" Lucy asked blushing a little. Natsu turned to face her. "Oh, I thought you would've forgot, considering you're hanging out with Blake so much now." 'Why am I so mad at her?' He thought to himself.

Lucy looked a little taken aback by the statement. "Why would you think I would ever forget something that we planned together?" Natsu smiled in relief "Well i'll be there, no doubt." Lucy's smile returned. "Be there by 7:00 'kay?"

"It's a date then" Natsu grinned turning to leave. Lucy's face exploded into a crimson color. "D-d-d-d-d-did he j-j-just say d-d-d-ate!?" Lucy's arms flailed in panic. "My, my so Natsu does know about romance too." Mira chuckled. "That's great Lucy!" Lisanna added. "You wanted that, right Lucy?" Cana said taking a swig of her wine barrel.

"Does this mean i'm having a d-d-d-date with Natsu?!" Lucy held her cheeks in embarrassment 'What to do? I'm so happy!' "Ahahahaha you look so cute Lucy-san." Blaze said gesturing to Lucy's flushed face. "It's not funny! But I have to go get prepared! See you tomorrow you guys! See you Blaze!" Lucy yelled bouncing happily out the guild.

"Hey Blaze can you do us a huge~ favor. It's like you're own secret mission.~" Mira had that creepy look she had in her matchmaker mode. "Oh this is gonna be good Cana and Lisanna both giggled.

* * *

**At Lucy's House**

"Hmmm~ Hmmm~ Natsu said it's a date~" Lucy sung while washing herself in the tub. 'Waahhh~ what do I wear to a movie night date? Something casual, something comfortable, or something bold?' 'Date' Lucy repeated the word over in over in her head. She blushed all the way to her ears and sunk into the water until only her eyes were above water. She blew bubbles while thinking. 'Is it okay for me to think he might return my feelings? He did say it was a date after all' Lucy jumped out of the water. "No time to sit and think! It's almost seven! Just be you Lucy, the normal Lucy that's what works!" After her pep talk she wraped herself in a towel and walked out of her bathroom.

"Uh, Luce. It's not almost 7 it is 7." Natsu said sitting cross legged on Lucy's bed. Lucy stood there frozen. "And why are you talking to yourself weirdo?"

"K-" "Huh? Wha'd you say Luce?" "KYAAAAAAAAA!" "OUUUCCCHHH!"

"Geez, you didn't have to hit me so hard!" Natsu rubbed his cheek in annoyance. Lucy sat on her bed with her legs crossed now in her pajamas. A sky blue tank top, and dark blue pants with yellow stars all over them. She crossed her arms and pouted, "I was half naked. What did you expect?"

"It's not like I was gonna attack you or anything." He muttered under his breath. He also pouted and looked away. 'He's so cute when he pouts' Lucy thought to herself. Now that she had a closer look at him he had on pajamas too. "Hey Natsu, you're spending the night?" Lucy said trying not to sound excited. "Yeah, that's the plan. Why? You don't want me to?" 'Please say you do, I want you to myself. Even if it's just for tonight.' Natsu thought to himself. "Yes! Of course I do!" Lucy said quickly. 'Crap I was too hasty!' "I-I mean we're best friends right. We have to have sleepovers! I-it's like a mandatory bestfriend thing!" Natsu had a look of hurt on his face. "Just best friends huh?" he blurted out. "Huh?" Lucy asked noticing the look of hurt on his face for a brief moment. "N-nothing! Let's get movie night started shall we!" Natsu grinned walking into the living room. 'I need to calm down' They both thought.

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry the chapters are so short. T_T I've been rushing alot and all my stuff ends up so crappy and dumb looking. Please forgive me. Review please my good people.**

**-Zeph~ **


End file.
